Family Dinner
by Milda Malione
Summary: Dinner can bring us closer, at least that's what Grandpa told me when he thought I am ready to live my life in a happy marriage. I have to invite the girls and their family to have dinner at my place. Harvest Moon BTN. Jack's POV. A story about finding the perfect bride. This is an English version of my Indonesian fanfiction entitled 'Makan Malam'. Chapter 2: The First Dinner
1. Grandpa's Coming Over

**Disclaimer:**

I am not a game designer or the scriptwriter of Harvest Moon. I just created this fan fiction because I like playing this game.

.

.

 **Chapter Summary**

Jack got a visitor who brought an important mission for him.

…

.

 **FAMILY DINNER**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Grandpa's Coming Over**

.

…

Another busy day. Spring had come, and it's time for me to clean up the remaining winter snow after two days ago I spent the holiday with the townpeople, celebrating New Year's Eve and New Year, with happy yet heavy party involving beer and dance. It's time for me to get busy with all the farm works: planting spring seeds, feeding chickens-sheep-cows-fish, collecting eggs-milk-wool, making all of them worth-selling. This year, my job would not be any easier from before, I'm sure of it.

It is really a busy, exhausting day. From this morning I had started my spring work, I went back to my house when the dusk approached after Zack came to the farm to carry all the stuff I had to sell. I just talked to him in a flash, chit-chatting for less than fifteen minutes, then he asked to leave because the sun had set itself.

I set my fireplace. This night was extremely cold because of the early days of spring. Plus, the forecast said that tomorrow would be rainy all day. I should be glad about it because I didn't have to spray my plants anymore, making my works easier and less tiring. But troubles came when this freezing atmosphere brought me the lazy day of work, even an uncomfortable feeling to be home alone. Oh, not alone. I just remembered that Perro, my dog, was in the house. I could feel he would be freezing out there if I didn't bring him home.

My own steps brought me to the kitchen to check is there any foodstuff left in the refrigerator. This chilly feeling made me desperate to have grilled fish with soysauce in it. I drooled while preparing cooking tools and cleansing the fish that I had saved for a long time. I searched the recipe of grilled fish that I wrote after watching "Delicious Time" channel every Tuesday. A piece of paper containing of that recipe was apparently stored in my cabinet.

Soon I followed the steps of the recipe. Quite easy. Not for long, grilled fish with soysauce that I was desperate for had been served on a plate. I brought it to the dining table, while Perro woofing, moving in circle, shaking his tail. He wanted a slice.

"You want your slice, Perro? Wait there until I'm full."

Perro still used his _woof woof_ sound to claim his slice while moving in circle under the table. I tried avoiding him. I could say that I was enjoying my warm grilled fish, fresh from the frying pan. After the plate only had a piece of flesh and some fish bone, I gave it to Perro, then went back to the kitchen for brushing my teeth and washing my face.

I am ready for bed.

The clock placed its short and long hand at number nine and three respectively when I entered my room. On purpose, I left the firework burning. Comfortable blanket and warm fire would make my sleep even more relaxed. After writing what I'd been through in my diary, I covered myself on top of the bed near the wall. I glanced to a bed aside of me, questioning myself why Gotz put it there when I asked him to upgrade my house. Didn't he know that I live alone? Or is it possible that he put it there intentionally to sleep over at my house when he was afraid to sleep alone at his house near the mountain? Ah, this is not the right time to think about that nonsense. I was exhausted, freezing and need sleep more than anything. Easily with my left hand, I clicked the lamp off.

It was right. It only took a short while for me to be able to close my eyes. The mix of warm comfortable blanket and a restful nuance of fireplace sang me a lullaby and brought me to dream realm.

 _Sleep took over your exhaustion._

 _Sleep would bring back your strength._

 _Sleep helped you get ready tomorrow._

Not for long. I was forced to open my eyes when I heard someone's whisper, calling my name.

"Jack, Jack…"

I frowned, but still want to sleep. In the mean time, the hearing slowly continued.

"Jack, wake up…"

I was too exhausted to get up early in the morning.

"Wake up, Jack. It's Grandpa. Your Grandpa."

Suddenly the last sentence brought me back to life and activated every single neutron I had. I slowly opened my eyes, narrowing them at first before looking at someone who sat on the empty bed with my dilated eyes. Someone who I'd known for a very long time.

"Grandpa?! Oh, God!"

Grandpa laughed. I was fully awake by then.

"Be calm, Jack. I'm not a ghost. I'm still your Grandpa."

"Yeah, but… what are you doing here?" I started to take over surprise and fear that lingered around me.

"You've done a very good job for the farm, Jack."

Seriously, it didn't aswer my question at all.

"Thank you," I replied, putting myself in a more comfortable sitting position to look Grandpa face to face. "But you haven't answered my question before."

He sat silently, contemplating, "Which question?"

Without any hesitation, my hand went to my forehead.

"I've been a forgetful old man, Jack. Forgive me." He gently cried.

"What business which brings you here?"

"Oh, that," now a smile raised on his wrinkle face, "there's a very important business that we have to talk about."

Hearing that, I remembered once when I was a child, I prepared myself to hear anything Grandpa would like to say.

"I always watch your job, Jack."

I surprised. That's a little creepy.

"Although you came all the way here from the city," he continued, "your work at taking care of the farm business and this house is excellent."

I gave no comment, just listened.

"I see you expanding the house now. Oh, I've always wanted a fireplace. I couldn't afford it." He looked sad when saying that. "You have to stay here, Jack, to continue your good work taking care of the farm, the plants, the animals. You have to take care of my undone works. Thus, I think it's time for you to pick one of the girls in town to be your wife."

While I remained silent, I realized what Grandpa trying to say.

"Is that so?" I asked after thinking for a while.

Grandpa looked at me with questioning face, "Yes! That's how it worked. You have to be a married-man, soon."

"But I haven't really thought about that."

"Oh, please. I've been expecting your Dad when I was your age."

I haven't responded Grandpa's last sentences. Instead, now my head is full of a thousand question marks that I didn't know where they all come from.

"Do you think I am ready for marrying a girl?"

Grandpa rolled his eyes, "What do you think these two beds are for?"

"Oh, that. That's bothering my mind, too." Grandpa gave me a sudden realization. "Gotz made that bed when I asked him to upgrade this house. I think he want to spend the night here sometimes. You know, living in a house that relatively far from other citizens might make him lonely."

Grandpa shook his head, "Jack, Jack. You're too naïve."

"Is that a compliment?"

"This bed is for the girl you married!" Again, Grandpa avoided my question. "And you have to start thinking about it. Are you getting along with the girls in town? As far as I remember, there are a lot of girls your age when you spent your last summer holiday here."

Grandpa's words suddenly reminded me of a girl I used to play with at summer holiday. She's nearly forgotten because I couldn't remember her exactly. Her face, her name, they were hard to be brought in mind. Sometimes I asked myself, is my memory in remembering someone really that bad? Hmm, I don't think so. I can remember her voice, her sweet voice when humming our melodies at the peek of Mother's Hill.

"Yeah. I used to play with one of them, long time ago. But I forget about her now."

"I could say that there is a possibility your childhood friend is still in town," Grandpa's voice recalled his memories, "Not many girls leave this town. Except Aja, Duke and Manna's daughter, I think the other girls didn't leave her parents."

I agreed.

"Are you getting along with the girls?" For the second time, Grandpa asked me the same question.

I nodded. "Of course I am getting along with all townpeople. I followed what the Mayor suggests."

"You're a good boy." Grandpa smiled, "But is there a certain girl who really care about you? Had she ever given something as a memento for you?"

I need more time to aswer that question. My thought flew, recalling what the town girls have done to me that some of their stories I've written in my diary. I can remember their goodness, but it is hard for me to choose one certain girl when all of them have been good to me in their own way. Elli often made me sandwich. Popuri trusted me to take care of an egg from Poultry Farm. Ann offered me to become egg-suplier for the inn. Last year, Karen gave me Moondrop seeds in the spring. Even Mary, the most introvert girl I've ever known lent me one of her favorite books from the library. See, all of them are very kind to me. Some girls also gave me chocolate and cakes at the Winter Thanksgiving. Didn't those behaviors indicate that the girls in town are special?

"I'm not sure, Grandpa." I said frankly. "Those girls are very kind to me. And I mean, all of them."

"Hmm…" Grandpa touched his beard playfully, "So you have to know each of them better, closer. Invite those girls and their family to have dinner at your place."

"Dinner?" I repeated.

"Yes. Invite them. One girl, one family each night. I think it could help you to judge the girl who is most suitable for you. Remember, Jack, to be your lovely wife."

"How does that help?"

"Knowing the family before asking the girl for marriage. If you bring them here, I can judge them as well. I can help you to make the best decision."

I almost choked hearing that.

Once again, Grandpa repeated his command, "Invite those girls and their family for dinner."

I felt like Grandpa's command became the obligation that must not be disobeyed instead of a suggestion. It is probably worth to try.

"If you said so, I'll try."

"Good," he said, laughed a little, "I know you're a good boy, Jack. You'll find a perfect girl."

After saying the last sentence, Grandpa can't be seen anymore. No, it's not because he disappeared mysteriously, but it because my eyes were actually still closed and only opened when I heard the sound of the clock and the crowing of the chickens. Also, I can hear clearly the sound of morning rain.

"What was that?" I suddenly realized.

I woke up, still exhausted. A little difference my sleep made is my mind that now full of Grandpa's words. _Dinner. Finding the perfect bride. Get married. And live happily after in this town. You did an excellent work, Jack._ I am one hundred percent sure that it's just a dream. A really convincing dream. A dream that commanded me to follow Grandpa's suggestion. Despite my discomfort state due to my lack of sleep, I am glad seeing Grandpa happy and healthy as always.

The spark of the fireplace almost wore off. I am fully awake by now, getting ready to start a new day. I saw Perro still laid around under the dining table, facing off the plate I used to eat my grilled fish last night. I wasn't gonna wake him, so I went back to the kitchen, searching any edible food to eat while watching some channels on television. My eyes were able to watch the screen but my brain thought hard to determine which girl and her family that I should invite first.

I haven't decided where I should go after finishing breakfast. It is between the supermarket, the hospital, the library, the inn and Poultry Farm. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

But in reality, it is hard. I had to finish my farm works at the field, the barn and chicken stalls. Hopefully, getting myself busy will make me think more rationally to come up with a decision.

.

…

To be continued…

…

.

Next:

Chapter 2 – The First Dinner

Who will be the first girl that Jack invites over? And how will be the reaction of her parents when they know that they are also invited for dinner?

…

a/n:

Hi, there! This is my first fanfiction of Harvest Moon: BTN that actually translated from my Indonesian fanfic entitled "Makan Malam."

I apologize for any grammatical errors or some words that are difficult to understand. English is not my first language, so writing this fic is my way to improve my writing skill. Hope you can help me with that. *wink, wink*

So, how do you guys think about this fic? Any comments, critiques, suggestions and questions are welcome. But please, be nice! :)

Cheers! –MM


	2. The First Dinner

**Chapter Summary**

The first girl who Jack invites over is blushing very often. While accepting to come, the girl and her family bring their homemade food. Unfortunately, it is that food which creates a dinner impression Jack never expected before.

…

.

 **DISCLAIMER:**

Harvest Moon is not mine. I borrow some characters from it for this fanfic.

.

.

 **FAMILY DINNER**

 **Chapter 2**

 **The First Dinner**

 **.**

…

It's raining. I should be glad since plants-spraying is not necessarily done in this rainy day. However, the rain sure makes me uncomfortable when I walk around the town. Wet shoes and splashing water make my pants dirty, especially when I should run to the first girl's home: Mary. Today's Monday and I know when her library closed on Monday and it's a rainy day, Mary will be home.

I've been thinking before decided to invite Mary and her family to be the first guest in my family dinner series. Yeah, although I think Grandpa's idea was somehow crazy (it becomes crazier when I remember that it's just a dream), I decided to follow that idea because deep down, it's not that bad and hopefully can help. I hope. Well, since the dream is brought up again, I kind of miss Grandpa because of it, regretting why I didn't visit him oftem when he was alive.

What's done is done.

"Oh, Jack. You come over in this rainy day?" That's Mary's first sentence when opening the door.

I smiled, "May I come in?"

"Sure," she replied and opened the door wider so I can go through it.

"Who is it, Mary?" From upstairs, I can hear Anna, Mary's mom, shouted.

"It's Jack, Mom." She replied with another shout, only it less loud.

Anna doesn't say anymore words. In the house, Basil is standing near some kind of well. He is observing what's in that well, whatever it is.

"Jack, how's your farm?" Basil asked when he realized I am in the house.

"Better. I plant so many kinds of plants now," I replied.

"Oh, that's good. I hope I can stop by some time."

"Actually, that's the reason why I come here. I'd like to invite Mary, you and Anna to have dinner at my house tonight."

"Wha… what?" Suddenly Mary get jittery when she heard about it, while Basil stopped looking at the well and focused on me.

"You're serious?" he asked.

"Of course. I think it's time for me to invite some townspeople here to come over to my house. You're the first."

"Wow, it's such an honor." Basil looked very happy.

"An honor for me too," I said to Mary, "and I hope to know better about you, Mary, if you don't mind."

"Er, that…" she blushed.

"We're coming!" Basil decided quickly, still with his happy voice and face.

"Thank you. I expect all of you at seven."

"We'll come at six. Tell your mother I said that, Mary." Now Basil stated with his enthusiasm. "I want to take a look at the plants in your farm."

"That would be better," I agreed, "Okay. I can't wait for tonight. I have to go now to herd the animals to their stall. They don't like rain."

Basil laughed, although I didn't mean that as a joke.

"Tell Anna I said hi. Bye, Mary. See you."

"Yes, see you." she said with a very lower voice. Her rosy cheeks can still be seen after I went back through the door.

oOo

Basil was right. He came to the farm at six, before Mary and Anna.

"The girls said they're going to prepare something to eat." It is his answer when I asked him where Anna and Mary are. Basil examined every shoot and sprout of my spring plants, looking thourougly at the radishes.

"What do you think of my garden?"

He remained silent for a moment, as if my question is a challenging math problem that he should answer correctly in a test.

"Hmm, you've done your best to bring your grandpa's garden back to life."

I think he's right.

"I've done it as much as I can, really," said I, "I'm glad this town has Mary's Library. The place and all the books you wrote about plants and everything I need to know about Mineral Town are very helpful."

He stopped and look me in the eye. "You read that book? That's very kind, boy."

"What you wrote there is really informative, thank you. Besides, I like visiting the library if Mary was there."

"Huh, do you like my daughter?"

Why did he ask that? I said to myself.

"Mary and I are close, I think. We're good friends." After thinking a 'safe answer' that won't make him suspicious, I said that, "She's friendly."

"And also a shy girl," he continued my words, "I don't know why she doesn't act like other girls her age in this town. Ah, even when she's just a little girl, all of her toys were books."

"Everyone is special in their own way." I speak wisely.

"Yeah, you're right," he said indifferently. He continued looking at my other plants: the cabbages and the potatoes' little flowers. "But if you want to be more than 'best friends' with Mary, I'd be glad to have you."

 _Well, that's surprising._

I laughed. Just to avoid an awkward athmosphere when Basil started to read the sign. Not that fast, Mr. Explorer! There's still four other families that I have to invite for dinner before the decision is made.

"Haha, I'm glad to hear that. At least I don't have to be afraid to face the girl's father," I joked. He smiled. "Well, you can look around as you like. Just go in the house when Mary and Anna come. I am gonna make the table."

Without waiting for him to answer, I left the garden, avoiding an extended conversation between us. I didn't know how he could guess the real intention of having his family dinner at my place. It had something to do with his daughter, that's right. But I haven't talked about it with Mary and now her father knew about it? Does he have gift of a clairvoyant or something?

I really prepared for this dinner. Before Basil came, I cooked Mary's favorite foods: bamboo rice and mushroom rice. Bamboo shoots can be plucked easily near the hot spring this season. As for mushrooms, I have to use the long-saved mushrooms that I've been saving since the last fall. The taste is normal. Nothing's weird or indicating that the mushrooms are poisonous or rotten. I have tasted it when cooking, just to make sure. Also, I prepared some hot-boiled eggs if Anna or Basil didn't like the rice. Just in case.

Somebody knocked the door when I just finished putting the last napkin in front of my chair. It must be them.

And bull's eyes! Anna is in the terrace, bringing a bowl covered by tablecloth. Basil and Mary are behind her.

"Come in, you're in time." I welcomed them with a warmest welcome I can give.

"Hmm, the smell is good," commented Anna as she stepped further inside the house. "I don't know you can cook, Jack."

"I have to learn since I live alone here," I chuckled. "I am kinda bored with hot-boiled eggs and omelette, so I learn how to cook."

Anna laughed, glancing in a split second to Mary, do not why.

"We also bring you some dinner dish. Mary and I made it." She handed me over the bowl. "It's just a simple food, but made from a very special ingredient. I just want to teach Mary how to cook."

"I can self-learn by reading the books, Mum." Mary softly said as some kind of protest against her mom.

"Don't disrespect your mother, Mary. The books didn't give birth to you!"

Now, she's silent.

"All right." Basil cried, "Wouldn't it be better for us to enjoy this dinner instead of getting tense early like this?"

"Basil's right," I agreed, because I want this dinner goes quickly if it is started with some kind of tense like Mary and Anna did. "Please, take a seat."

The three of them sat almost simultaneously. They begin with placing the napkin and drinking the water I provided for them. For the family harmony, they got my grade.

"I made you Bamboo Rice, Mary. You often said that you really like the shoots." I offered her a plate with the food on it. She blushed.

"Oh, look. That's very sweet. Jack made your favorite food," said Anna. Just like that, the tense between mother and daughter that I witnessed earlier changed into a very warm atmosphere. "But you haven't opened the food I brought, Jack. Please taste it, too." She continued.

Being reminded of her, I opened the bowl. The smell of whatever food in there wafted out as soon as the cover is opened. It's light brown puree with some bits of vegetables.

Basil who have been silent for a long time suddenly sniffed, "I think I know the smell of it."

"Sure you do." His wife smirked, "That's mushroom soup. I am sure Jack would like it."

"Don't tell me you used one of my mushroom collections for that food." Basil's voice get higher.

"Well…" Anna rolled her eyes.

"Anna, you didn't cook those mushrooms, did you?"

"I use the mushrooms you put in the well."

"Anna! _What did you do?!_ " Basil pounded on the table. His napkin going down from his neck and lies on the floor, while Mary looked at me with her guilty face.

"I feel like I should do that sooner or later, Basil." Anna defending herself. "For us!"

"What do you mean for us?"

"You are more concern about those mushrooms than me. One of us needs to go. And because those things can't make me out of the house, so I have to slay them. I cooked them very well, you need to know that. I just want to make something delicious when Jack invites us over. More than that, I want you to more concern about me rather than your mountain mushrooms." With a single breath, Anna expressed her feelings.

Silence. My guests and I remained silent.

I slowly cover the bowl of mushroom soup that becomes the core of this problem, really hoping that Basil will not be angrier since he can't smell his mushroom anymore.

"The bamboo rice is so yummy, Jack. Thanks."

Mary who suddenly opened her mouth makes me realize that the dinner must go on as planned. Apparently, she also opened her parents' eyes how to behave properly in a dinner.

I can tell that Anna is confused about what to say or what to do.

"Your jealousy, Ann. Never changed." Seconds later after Mary speaks up, Basil's voice back to normal. He doesn't use his high voice anymore and pick the napkin on the floor, putting it again on top of his laps. He looked at me, "So, is there another dish you'd serve for us?"

"Um—actually, I only made bamboo rice for Mary. For the rest of us, I cooked mushroom rice," my words paused as I saw Basil's protest face. "I cooked it before knowing that we'd be having some troubles with mushrooms. Do you still want to eat it? Or should I open again the mushroom soup Anna made for us?"

Basil's face turned red now. I really wish he wouldn't respond angrily.

"All foods with mushrooms suddenly lose my appetite," he said.

"I'm sorry, but other than those dishes, only hard-boiled eggs left." I said regretfully.

He sighed, "I think any food would be better than mushroom soup or rice," he continued helplessly. A second later, he reached out the hardboiled eggs I served in a bowl and put that meal into his mouth.

Anna giggled, so did Mary.

I think this very first dinner will go on without any warming conversation.

oOo

"Thank you, Jack. What a lovely dinner," Anna said with her friendly tone after the plates are empty. "Next time, you should have dinner at our place."

"You're welcome," I replied, "I definitely will, next time."

"Yeah, thank you for the hard-boiled eggs," cried Basil, "It's a little bit oversalted. Did you boil it in the hot spring?"

I nod, "I bath while the egg boiled," I said honestly. Too honest, probably, until Anna and Mary started giggling again. Basil gulped.

"We'd like to apologize for a little tense earlier. It could turn our first dinner into an awkward situation."

"That's okay. Oh, I just remember, the soup…"

"Save it for yourself," he cut off my sentence. "I don't want that food back to my house."

"Oh, come on, Basil. If I didn't cook anymore, what would you eat?" Anna asked.

"Never cooked mushroom again!" There's an explicit tone in Basil's voice. Anna stood up, motionless. "We've got to leave, Jack. I'll be back another day to look at your garden," said Basil afterwards.

" _You're welcome anytime_." I smiled.

"Er—Dad, Mum, if it's okay withh you, I'd like to stay for a little while and help Jack clear the table." Mary who remained silent since the farewell chit-chat suddenly open her mouth.

Her parents threw a glance at each other.

"If that's what you want," Anna shrugged, "Good evening, then."

I followed the two of them to the door while Mary brought all the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that," I said after Basil and Anna have acrossed the farm gate. "I can clean up by myself."

Mary smiled. She looks really cute in her night dress. "Just consider this as my way to apologize about the mushroom incident before. Besides, I wanna thank you for making me that delicious bamboo rice."

"That's my job, because I hosted you and your parents to come over for dinner."

She blushed, again. "I cleaned the table," she said gently, drifting our topic. "I'll be going home now."

"Let me accompany you." In a hurry, I took the coat that was hanging near the room.

"Oh, no need. I can go by myself, really."

"No. This is my way to thank you for cleaning the table."

It looked like she considered my offer, "If you insist," she said in the end, "but I don't wanna bother you."

"Not at all," I handed her the coat, "I want to take a walk at the town, anyway."

"Okay then."

We finally walked together, following the path of my garden, going down to the town, went through Saibara's smithy and Duke's house before we arrived at her terrace.

"Once again, thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome."

"Jack, um, let me tell you a secret."

To be honest, I am not ready to hear any secret from her, but a half of my mind was getting really curious about what she's going to say, so… "What is it?"

"I gotta be honest. I know at the first place that Mum cooked the mushrooms from Dad's collection. I let her do that."

 _Mary_? A girl who I thought would be innocent enough for not doing such a thing apparently becomes the cause of the little fight between her parents. That's a secret I can't believe.

"Why?"

"I agree with Mum," Mary looked at her feet. "Dad is more concerned about his mushroom collections rather than his family. If I were Mum, I guess I would do the same."

What she said made me speechless. I never thought she would be this delighted and had the desire to always be cared of.

"If I'm married someday, I want to always be cared of by the man I married." Mary said, just like she had the ability to read my mind. "Don't let my parents know about this, okay?"

"They won't." I smiled as I said that, although I am not so sure she can see that in this not-really-light terrace. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you," she whispered, "I should come in. It's been really late."

"Yeah. Good night… Mary."

She's one step ahead to open the door before turning herself away, facing me who still stood up in front of her. "The library's open tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

For a moment, I remained silent.

"I'll try, after my work's done."

She smiled. The terrace lamp threw a little light at her face. She's almost disappeared behind the door, but at a glance, I can see her removed her glasses, showing her round black eyes, which I don't know how and why, amazed me.

Mary. That shy and sweet girl now really disappeared into her house. Suddenly, I'm back to reality. For a split second, I recalled the thing that I was going to do. I walked again. But instead of turning away to my house, I walked across Mary's Library and then turned right. It continued, until once again, I turned right.

In front of the inn's door, I stopped. I knew, she must be there.

.

…

TBC

…

.

Next:

Chapter 3 – The Second Dinner

Who's there? What's Jack up to at the inn? And more important question is:

Which girl who Jack will invite for dinner after this?

.

Find out all the answers in the next chapter.

Regards, —MM


End file.
